


Estilo Ingles

by daynettedaniela



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daynettedaniela/pseuds/daynettedaniela





	Estilo Ingles

  
-Es extraño verte por aquí.

-Diria lo mismo.

El hombre rubio llevo el vaso a sus labios y bebió del whisky que había encargado hacía poco rato. El moreno lo miro con sigilo,luego hizo una seña al barman para que le sirviera.

-¿Y que te trae por aquí?

-Busco una agradable compañía,por suerte ya la encontré.

-Eso es bueno-dijo el rubio evadiendo su mirada-.

-¿No extrañas?

-¿Que?

-Sabes de lo que hablo, aunque ahora estás con Taylor,seguro que no lo extrañas…

-¿Te refieres a los momentos que nos escondíamos de los demás para dejarnos llevar por nuestros deseos?

-Exactamente. No puedo esperar para filmar Ragnarok.

-Si, también extraño eso.

-Es increíble que a nadie se le ocurra lo que pasa en realidad y si inventen historias con Chris.

-Si,es increíble. Creo que la gente no se imagina la verdad,no se imaginan qué tú y yo llevamos estás relaciones clandestinas.

-¿Y que sucedería si intento robarte un beso y un paparazzi nos fotografiara?

-Pensarian que estas borracho, luego publicarían una nota, donde explicarían que seguramente esté enojado por tu atrevimiento.

El moreno río.

-Entonces es perfecto-se inclino suavemente hacia el rubio-.

-Idris,no quiero tener problemas con los paparazzi,aquí no.

-Quiero tenerte de nuevo,Tom,y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta-dijo mientras dejaba su vaso vacío con un pequeño seco sobre la barra-.

-¿Y quién dijo que me negaba?

Dejo un par de billetes debajo del vaso y salió del bar,el moreno hizo lo mismo,pagando y luego siguiéndolo fuera del establecimiento. Tom lo esperaba recargado contra el auto del moreno,Idris sonrió saboreando la larga noche que seria.


End file.
